New Beginnings
by Some Random Canadian
Summary: When Lukas gets into college, he meets Matthias Kohler, his.. interesting roommate. As they spend more time together, their friendship slowly turns into something more. DenNor, eventual HongIce
1. Chapter 1

_***WARNING***_

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

* * *

Lukas sighed as he entered his new dorm. This would be his home for the next few years, huh? Don't get him wrong, he was excited, but he was also really reluctant to leave his little brother all alone back at home. Emil still needed him, who was he to just leave for college like that? As eager as Emil seemed for him to leave the house, Lukas still really wanted to stay, and even considered just staying at home. Fortunately, Emil did manage to get him to go, and so here he was.

He looked around the small apartment anyway, setting his suitcase on the floor. He didn't know much about his roommate, just that they were a boy from Denmark apparently. He hoped the boy was bearable. I mean, Lukas would already have to deal with the worry of Emil being all alone, he could do without a painfully annoying roommate.

After spending a few hours unpacking and organizing things in his room, Lukas decided to go out and get some fresh air. He'd been cramped in that apartment for a while, so it would be nice to get out. Maybe a walk would be good. That way he could enjoy the nature, and learn how to get around campus, too.

As he was leaving, Lukas caught sight of a taller boy with what looked like gravity-defying hair (Too much hair gel, he supposed) walking in his direction. He didn't really pay the boy any attention, assuming he just lived in this area or was visiting. He did nod in the boy's direction when he waved at Lukas, however, just to be polite.

~uwu~

When Matthias saw that boy leaving his dorm, he got like, super excited. A new roommate! A new roommate! This must've been what that weird letter earlier was about! If only he bothered to read it, maybe Matthias wouldn't be so excited right now. Not that being excited was a bad thing necessarily, but he tended to get.. too excited. He'd literally made people move out with how annoying he could be, so he was really hoping this new boy was different. He seemed very calm. Calm people are normally patient, right? Maybe this boy would be patient with him! Who knows, maybe this new boy would even be his new friend! Matthias smiled to himself as he entered his dorm. This was a new hope!

Hmm.. Maybe Matthias should do something to commemorate his new roommate! ..Yeah, that sounded like a wonderful idea! Matthias complimented himself in his head on the idea. That way the boy would know exactly just how excited Matthias was to meet him! And so, he started rushing around to get a little party ready. Oh, this was gonna be so exciting! He could just imagine the look on that boy's face when he saw this!

~uwu~

When Lukas arrived back home, he was actually expecting to be alone for a while longer. He didn't think he'd see his roommate a lot, which was both a blessing and a curse in his book. You can imagine his surprise when he saw that same boy from earlier standing in the middle of the room with a giant grin on his face, opening a beer bottle.

When he noticed Lukas, the boy's eyes lit up and he waved.

"Hej! So uh, my name is Matthas Kohler, and I'm your new roommate! I'm like, really really excited to be living with you!" He said energetically, holding his hand out for Lukas to shake. Lukas blinked and shook it slowly. This is not what he was expecting, to say the least.

"Um.. Hej. I'm Lukas Bondevik, nice to meet you." He said quietly. Lukas' first impression of this guy was that 'Wow, he's loud. And he talks a lot.' He wasn't really sure how he felt about that, to be honest.

"Nice to meet ya too! ..Hey, where are you from? Your accent sounds kind of funny."

"That's rude, you know," Lukas said simply. "And I'm from Norway, if you must know. I know you're from Denmark." Matthias looked amazed.

"Wow! How did you know? That's like, so cool if you can just tell where someone's from just by their accent!"

"They told me where you're from in my letter." He said, actually taking the letter out of his bag to show Matthias. Said Dane grabbed it and tried to read it carefully, but he looked more like an idiot.

"Huh. Maybe they told me your nationality in my letter!"

"..What do you mean 'maybe'?"

"Oh, I got sent this letter like a while ago about some dude coming to move in, but I didn't really read it. I just learned I had a roommate today when I saw you leaving."

"Why didn't you come say hello then?" He asked curiously. Matthias shrugged.

"Dunno. Should I have done that?"

"I'm not saying it as a complaint, just curious." Matthias went quiet for a while, before looking at the beer in his hand.

"Oh! Oh yeah! I had like, a bunch of beer to sort of commemorate your arrival! Want some?" He asked, flopping on the couch. Lukas shook his head and sat down on the other side.

"No. I'm not that big of a drinker," He said quietly, deciding to pull out a book and read so he didn't look awkward. Based on his experience meeting people, especially people like Matthias, Lukas could tell there was probably gonna be an awkward silence soon.

Instead of that silence, though, it was replaced by Matthias speaking.

"You seem pretty quiet, actually. I was expecting you to speak more."

"That's kind of rude."

"I didn't mean it that way! I'm just saying you're quieter than I was thinking." Matthias said quickly after realizing his mistake. Lukas shrugged.

"I don't like talking that much. Especially to people I don't know." Matthias nodded in understanding.

"Oh, so you're shy! You could've just said so!" Lukas went silent, before slowly nodding.

"..I guess so."

"You know, despite how quiet you seem, I like you."

"You're decent in my books, too, I guess."

* * *

**sO  
-I really like DenNor**

**-I want to make a good fluffy fanfiction  
**_**why not do both?**_

**This is probably gonna be terrible, but I really wanna try making a legitimate storyline. I like, actually spent time planning it out instead of going in head first, so I'm like, legitimately serious about it this time!**

**I hope you guys enjoy it! Please rate and review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_***WARNING***_

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

* * *

"Hey, Lukas?" Matthias asked, looking up at Lukas. It had been a few days since they first met, and Lukas learned something quite important about Matthias. He was annoying as heck when he wanted to be. He also learned the best way to get him to go away was to ignore him.

"Lukas? Can ya hear me?" Be quiet, he'll get bored eventually.

"Lukas? Lukas? Lukas?" Don't talk. Just keep reading.

"Luuuuukasssss?" Oh my god just shut. Up.

"HAVE YOU GONE DEAF OR SOMETHING?!" Matthias shouted into his ear. Lukas looked up from his textbook angrily.

"What do you want?!" Matthias put his hands up in surrender, as if he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Sheesh, I just wanted to talk to you."

"And I want to study. Shut up."

Matthias nodded and went quiet for a long time. An astounding 4.5 seconds.

"Hey, what are you studying anyway?" Lukas groaned and looked up from his book again. Matthias was really determined today.

"History. That's what I'm majoring in." He replied, showing Matthias the cover of the book. The Dane 'hmm'ed in response and nodded.

"History.. never really been my thing. I've always found it painfully boring. Like, cool, someone died. A war happened here and there." Lukas raised an eyebrow at him.

"How could you possibly find it boring? It's so interesting! I'm especially interested in Scandinavian history, for obvious reasons. It's so fascinating how Norway was kind of Europe's punching bag. ..And also really annoying." He ended on a somewhat sad note.

"Well, us Danes were the kings of Scandinavia!~ That makes us super awesome!"

"Whatever. What are you majoring in, anyway? Shouldn't you be studying for that instead of asking me stupid questions?" Matthias' eyes seemed to light up at that.

"Well, studying is super duper boring! But my major isn't! It's architecture!"

"Architecture, huh? I didn't see that coming." Matthias shrugged.

"Most people don't. But when I was little, I used to play with legos all the time! I mean, I still do, just not as much anymore! I remember I used to try building landmarks but they always turned into a multicoloured mess." Lukas nodded, before shrugging.

"I've never found architecture that interesting. To me, they're just buildings." Matthias looked highly offended at this.

"What?! They are not just buildings! They're.. they're art! C'mon, I'll show you!" And before even waiting for a reaction, be jumped up and grabbed Lukas' hand, running out of the dorm.

"What are you doing, idiot?! Slow down, you'll run into something!" Lukas yelled from behind him, trying to keep up with how fast Matthias was moving but occasionally stumbled here or there.

Matthias didn't answer though, he just kept running at full speed, past all the dorms and students wandering the halls. When they made it outside, Matthias led Lukas to the plaza before coming to a complete stop. Lukas didn't stop fast enough and bumped into him.

"Look at these buildings, Luke! Aren't they amazing?" He asked, gazing at all the old gothic-style buildings around them.

"Don't call me that. ..But yeah, I guess they're okay." Lukas replied, looking at them all. After taking a close look at the buildings now and seeing all the finer details, he could understand why Matthias loved this stuff so much. It really was beautiful.

Lukas looked down when he felt Matthias' grip on his hand get tighter. It didn't look like the Dane noticed at all, actually. He seemed completely mesmerized by the buildings, taking in every detail. Maybe that was just a sign of him enjoying himself? Lukas shrugged and went back to examining the buildings himself. It was quite calming, actually.

~uwu~

After a while, Matthias sighed contentedly and looked down at Lukas with a big grin.

"_Now _do you see why I love buildings so much?" Lukas looked up at him and sighed with a small smile.

"Yeah. They're pretty nice, I've decided." Matthias' grin somehow got even bigger at that.

"Hooray! You agree with me! Hey, this is the first time I've seen you smile, come to think of it."

"There's no way this is the first time. You're probably just really inattentive." Matthias shook his head.

"Nope, this is definitely the first time. Your smile is pretty awesome, you should do it more!" Lukas froze for a second, before rolling his eyes.

"I'll think about your offer. Come with me." He said, walking off somewhere. Matthias followed behind him quickly.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, you got to show why you love architecture, let me show you why I love history."

"..I don't get it. Where are we going?" Lukas sighed.

"The library, stupid."

~uwu~

When they finally made it to the library, Lukas led Matthias to a quiet section that was filled to the brim with history books. Besides the books, it was completely empty, and looked like it had been in a while.

"Shame, it looks like nobody here appreicates history." Lukas mumbled, looking through the books.

"Well, like I told you, it's super boring," Matthias pointed out honestly. Lukas gave him an unamused look. "But- you're here to show me the ~absolute wonder~ that is history, so I may be wrong!" He added quickly.

"You are wrong, I'll tell you that. Oh, here's a good one," Lukas said, pulling a gigantic book off the shelf.

"Why is it so big?!"

"The world has been alive for hundreds of thousands of years, Matthias. There's a lot of history to go around. Of course it's big." Lukas explained, sitting down at a table and opening it up. Matthias sat down next to him, watching curiously.

Lukas started reading out loud, occasionally pointing out things he liked or disliked or adding in little facts. Matthias looked up every once in a while from the book and to Lukas, and always found it really interesting how immersed the Norwegian was into what he was saying. It was sort of like he was in a trance, Matthias noticed. It was really fascinating to the Dane, actually.

After they somehow finished that book, they moved from book to book, with Lukas trying to explain how history worked and Matthias not really understanding.

"Wait, so they were fighting over spaghetti?"

"Not _spaghetti_, the Battle of Gettysburg!"

"Talk about your Gettysburg nonsense all you want, it will always be Spaghettisburg to me." Matthias said with a teasing smile on his face. Lukas facepalmed, but there was a small smile on his face too.

"Sheesh, you're hopeless! I give up," He said, though his voice was a bit muffled because his face was buried into his hands. Matthias laughed.

"Aw, come on Lukas! Don't give up so easily!"

"I can and will, thank you very much." Their little argument was cut short however when a librarian told them that it was closing time and they both had to leave.

~uwu~

"Can you teach me more history soon? Pretty pretty please?" Matthias asked as they walked home. Lukas sighed.

"Fine. But only if you let me study tomorrow."

"Deal!" The Dane chirped happily, before humming in thought. "What is it with you and studying? It seems like that's all you want to do."

"If I want to get a good job, I have to study. So I do." He explained.

"But what about hanging out with friends, or taking days off?" Matthias asked. Lukas went silent for a second.

"Days off are a waste of time, and I don't really have any friends." Lukas said quietly.

"..Oh. Why not? You're an awesome person!"

"Don't know. The kids in my school always thought my obsession with magic and history was weird, they've always called me an emotionless freak, always called me 'eerily quiet' or stupid, you know." He shrugged. "I guess they were just so obsessed with their little cliques that they thought anyone different was.. well, different."

"Huh," Matthias went silent for a second, before talking again. "Doesn't that make you feel bad? You sound so chill when you say it."

"I don't really care. Besides, I have my little brother and that's enough for me."

"Wow, you handled it much better than I did." Lukas looked up at him.

"What do you mean better than you did?"

"I used to get excluded out of things a lot, too," Matthias said. "All the kids thought I talked waaay too much, and I got waaay too excited about things, so they just.. didn't talk to me, I guess. We were both the weird ones in our schools, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess we were." Lukas said, nodding. They both went quiet before Matthias spoke again, as always.

"Why don't we be each other's friends? Then we don't have to be as lonely!" Lukas stopped in front of their dorm door to unlock it, before nodding at Matthias.

"Okay then, 'friend', I accept your offer. Goodnight," He called out before walking to his room.

"Night!"

* * *

**This one had a lot more talking, but I still think it's pretty dapper**

**I have literally no idea how college works as I'm still some idiot in junior high, but I searched it up and apparently history and architecture majors exist so that's accurate at least**

**I thought history was a good major for Lukas because I don't know of any colleges or universities that allow 'magic' as a major, and of course Matthias has architecture because of legos  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_***WARNING***_

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

* * *

Okay, Matthias was getting kinda worried.

Lukas had locked himself up in his room for a few days now, and he literally refused to come out. Occasionally he did when he needed food or water, but that was about it. Matthias tried again and again to get him out, or at least to figure out what the hell he was _doing_, but he had no success. After a while, Matthias got impatient and opened the door.

"Lukas? You've been cooped up in there for a few days now. I'm kinda worried about you," He said, walking inside. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it sure as heck wasn't Lukas asleep over his laptop. He smiled slightly to himself and checked out what he was working on, since Matthias doesn't understand the concept of not butting into other people's business.

"Dang, all of this just for a project? He's freaking dedicated." He was silent, trying to figure out what to do, before shaking Lukas awake.

"Hey, Lukas? Get up already, come on!" Slowly, the Norwegian lifted his head up.

"What are you doing here? Stop snooping into my room."

"What do you mean? This is the first time I've snooped around here!" Lukas gave him an unamused look.

"You've snook in here 38 times since we've met."

"Okay, fine! But I came in here this time because you've locked yourself in here for like an eternity! And it was just for a project!"

"Not just for a project," Lukas muttered, yawning. "This counts for a half of my grade. I need to.. to work on it. Go away."

"No," Matthias said firmly, crossing his arms. "You're overworking yourself!"

"Am not."

"Are too! Take a look in the mirror, you look like a mess!" Lukas took out his phone camera and got a glimpse of himself, before groaning.

"Fine. I'll stop working, but only for a second." He muttered, getting up.

"You know, the final product of your project is gonna be worse since you're like, half awake." Matthias pointed out honestly. Lukas rolled his eyes.

"You sound like some fact card."

"Well, it's the truth! We need to find a way to sort of recharge your batteries.." Matthias said, trailing off as he thought of something. He perked up went he got the perfect idea.

"Let's go on a walk! Nature's supposed to help calm people down, right?" Lukas went silent as he thought of that.

"You know what, sure. It'll be nice to get out of here, I guess." He said with a shrug, looking around for his coat. Matthias gave him a big grin and a thumbs up before dashing out to find his coat, too.

A while later, they both met up at the front door. "Ready?" Matthias asked, unlocking the door. Lukas nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know any good walking paths around here, though. Do you?" He asked, following the Dane outside.

"Yep! It's like, really peaceful and crap!" He said happily, leading them both to the path he was talking about.

~uwu~

Lukas had to admit, it was a really nice trail. It didn't look like a lot of people knew about it, since they didn't see anybody else there, though.

"How did you even find this?" He asked after a while. "Literally nobody's here."

"I got drunk one night and stumbled in here," He explained with a shrug. "One of the best drunk nights of my life!"

"Why was I somewhat expecting an explanation like that?" Matthias smiled and ruffled Lukas' hair.

"You know me so well already! It's like we're best buds or something!"

"I doubt I know you that well. It's only been a few months."

"Yeah, but I know you really good!"

"I also doubt that," Lukas said, looking up at him.

"I will prove it! Give me a question and I'll answer it first try!" Lukas sighed.

"Fine. What's my favourite colour?" Matthias looked really determined.

"Ooh, I know this one! Red!"

"Nope."

"Yellow!"

"No."

"Purple!"

"Nej."

~uwu~

2483924724 colours later, they had stopped walking and sat down on a bench to continue their game. Lukas was pretty sick of it, but Matthias was having the time of his freaking life.

"Red!"

"You already guessed red, idiot," Lukas said with a sigh.

"Okay, fine! I give up! Just tell me already!" Matthias said, putting his hands up in defeat.

"It was blue. How did you not guess that?" Matthias went silent. ..Lukas was right, how did he not get that?

"Well, it's probably because there's no blue around here! Duh! So the colour never came to mind!"

"I'm wearing a blue scarf right now," Lukas deadpanned. Oh.

"I'm colourblind to the colour blue, obviously!" He quickly lied, thinking that nobody would know the truth. "That's a really rude colour to pick as your favourite, you know. That's really blueist."

"Wait, what?" Lukas asked, looking away from the nature and up at him.

"You know, racist but for people who can't see blue! You're patronizing me, you monster!" Lukas teasingly rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Totally. Why don't you go rant about this to the 40 year old Facebook moms? I'm sure they'll sympathize." Matthias nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! I'm sure they will!" He said, pulling out his phone. Lukas did a double take.

"Wait, don't actually do it-" Before they could say anything else, they were interrupted by two people walking by. They both stopped and stared, since they had been on this path for hours and it had been a while since they had actually seen other humans.

The shorter boy glanced over at them, before realizing they were staring and waving at them.

"Oh, hello! We've never seen anybody on this path before- Well, I haven't, at least. What about you, Ber?" The shorter one looked up to the taller one, who let out a grunt noise and shook his head.

"We haven't, either! It's like this place is a secret!" Matthias said enthusiastically. The shorter boy nodded with a hum.

"Yeah, it really is! Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Tino Väinämöinen, and this is my boyfriend, Berwald Oxenstierna. He might look really scary, but he's really just a teddy bear!" The taller boy, Berwald, blushed at that but nodded as a hello.

"I'm Matthias Køhler, and this is my super awesome roommate Lukas Bondevik! He's like, super shy though so excuse him for being so quiet-"

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much," Lukas said, interuppting. "Nice to meet you both."

"You as well!" Tino said with a smile. "Hey, are you guys doing anything tomorrow?"

"Yes, actua-" Lukas started, before being cut off by Matthias.

"Nope! Nothing at all! Why?"

"We should hang out soon! Right, Ber?" Tino said, looking up at Berwald. The Swede nodded.

"Yeah, we should. That would be nice."

"Okay! Tomorrow night it is! Can we have your number so we can like, choose a place?" Tino nodded and pulled out his phone, Berwald doing the same. Lukas got his out too, as he didn't see any way out of this.

After they had exchanged numbers, Berwald and Tino had to go off. When they were out of view, Lukas glared at Matthias.

"Why the heck did you say yes? I have my project!"

"You need to take a break! I don't think you'll automatically be better after this walk, dude! Plus, they seemed like nice people!" Lukas went silent, before sighing.

"Fine. But after this you have to promise me you'll let me work."

"Promise!" Matthias said with a nod.

~uwu~

They walked around until sundown, before deciding to go back home. When they arrived at their dorm, Lukas spoke.

"Er, thanks, I guess. Maybe I was working myself a little harder than I needed to." Matthias smiled and gave the Norwegian a thumbs up.

"Maybe? Dude, you looked awful! Don't do that next time you're studying! But yeah, no problem!" After that, they both said their goodnights and went to bed.

* * *

**This was supposed to come out on the weekend, but I was procrastinating like an idiot-**

**I wanted to bring Tino and Berwald into the story at some point, and I kind of liked this way of doing it. (Partly because it was cute, and partly because it was the only idea I had)**

**Please rate and review~!**


	4. Chapter 4

_***WARNING***_

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

* * *

The next day was extremely rainy and wet, so Lukas and Matthias had to hurry on the way to Tino and Berwald's dorm. Their dorm was a lot more homey than Lukas had expected. Yes, Tino seemed like a nice guy, but he didn't really seem like the type to hang a 'live, laugh, love' painting on the wall. Berwald definitely didn't, either.

Matthias on the other hand, looked as if he totally expected this or just didn't notice. Lukas figured it was the latter, since as we all know, Matthias doesn't notice anything ever. He seemed more interested in the sweet smell of candies and chocolate that was all over the place. He nudged Lukas' arm with a big smile.

"Hey! Do you think they have actual candy, or just those stupid candy-flavoured candles?" He asked, bouncing on one foot to another. Lukas rolled his eyes.

"Probably candles. But even if they did, why would you take any? We met these people yesterday, for all we know they're axe murderers!"

"You don't _know _that! They could be the nicest people on the earth! Stop being so judgemental of people!"

"Make me," Lukas said, ending the conversation and going back to looking around the small entrance area. Just then, Tino walked into the room with a smile.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I took so long!" He said, his smile turning more apologetic. "I was baking, and normally I don't bake but since we have guests I thought 'why not?' Ah, it's been a while since we've had visitors! I hope we can become friends!"

Matthias agreed with a smile. "Yep! I do, too! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"I guess it'll be okay.." Lukas muttered, but he secretly was kind of excited for this too.

"Luke's just kinda grumpy today because he's here and not working on his beloved project, so ignore his sulking-" Matthias explained, before being cut off.

"I'm not sulking and stop calling me Luke," Lukas said with a half-hearted glare. Matthias smiled at him and went back to blabbing.

"Whatever! Anywho, where's your boyfriend? I forgot his name-"

"Oh, Berwald? He took over the baking while I came to greet you guys!" Tino said. He gestured for them to follow.

"Come into the living room, I doubt that standing in the doorway would be that comfortable." Lukas and Matthias complied, sitting down on the couch and just doing little small talks with Tino while they waited for Berwald to finish up. Soon enough, Berwald came in with a little plate of cookies.

"Ooh! They look really good this time! And they look like regular cookies this time instead of Christmas cookies! I call that progress," Tino said happily, taking a cookie and biting it. Matthias took one too, but Lukas kept to his theory that they were poisoned or something.

"Hey, you want one?" Matthias asked, offering one to Lukas. He shook his head.

"Nej. I'm not hungry," He said. Matthias smirked.

"Sure, totally."

"Oh, shut up." Lukas said with an eye roll. "Anyway, what should we do now?"

"Hmm.. Oh! What if we play Mario Kart? I'm really good at that game, and I need to see if I have new competition!" Tino suggested excitedly. Matthias nodded.

"Ooh, let's do it! I'm like, the master of it back in my town, so you're gonna get absolutely owned!"

Lukas and Berwald nodded too, and Tino headed over to the entertainment system to get the Wii U started up.

_One cup later.._

Matthias was crying on the inside because he lost, (and according to him, he never lost) Berwald was congratulating Tino on winning, (to ignore the fact that he got dead last), and Lukas was quite happy with his fifth place spot.

"That was a lot of fun! We should do that again sometime!" Tino said with a smile. Berwald nodded, because that honestly was a lot of fun.

"B-But I _lost_! I never lost back at home! I call this blasphemy!" Matthias said, but he wasn't really that mad.

"Yeah, but the thing is, Matt," Tino started, "This isn't your town anymore. This is my town! Oh my gosh I've always wanted to say that!"

* * *

The rest of their visit consisted in talking about randomness, trying other games, (which ended in Matthias winning 2, Tino winning 3 and Berwald and Lukas winning 1 respectively) and just being viking nerds. In conclusion, all of them were pretty happy with how the visit had gone.

"Thanks for coming over! We should meet up soon!" Tino said with a smile and a wave. Berwald gave a grunt and nodded as his way of saying farewell.

Matthias nodded and smiled. "Okay! See you guys later!"

When the door closed, Matthias looked over at Lukas expectantly.

"Well? You gotta admit, they were pretty nice people." Lukas sighed.

"Fine, they were. They were actually pretty fun to hang out with. ..I guess I'll stop being so judgemental of people then.."

"Hooray! I succeeded! I'm so awesome~!" Matthias chirped. Lukas rolled his eyes and started leading them home.

"What should we do now? It's kinda too rainy to do anything outside," Matthias said, putting his hood up when they went outside.

"I dunno.. I was gonna go read a book or something." Lukas said, mimicking Matthias' actions.

"Hey, Lukas? Can you teach me more about history? You said you would a while ago, and we never got around to it," He said, looking at Lukas expectantly. The Norwegian thought about it, before nodding.

"Sure. Just try to pay attention this time."

"You got yourself a deal!"

* * *

They spent the rest of the day in Lukas' room, books scattered absolutely everywhere. They decided to clean up at the end instead of putting the books away right after they were finished with them, because they didn't know for sure if they were finished with them and that also seemed more convenient to them. Around halfway through one book, Lukas decided to try testing Matthias on his knowledge.

"Okay, so the War of 1812 happened in 1812," Matthias started. Lukas facepalmed.

"Oh no, the War of 1812 happened in 1544." Matthias looked over at Lukas like a confused puppy.

"Wait, it did? I thought that it happened in 1812, because y'know, it's called the 'War of 1812'." That earned Matthias another facepalm from Lukas.

"I was being sarcastic, continue."

"So, uh, I think that America wanted Canada to be a state or something? So they were all like 'hey Canada my good man become a state or perish', and Canada was all like 'ew no I'll choose perish', so America burned down all of Canada, which is kind of a big feat considering how big Canada is-"

"They didn't burn down the entirety of Canada, idiot. They burned down York, which was the capital at the time and is now present-day Toronto." Lukas corrected.

"Yeah, that, and then Britain got like, super mad at America and told Canada 'hey dude go burn down America he's being a tæve', so Canada was all like 'sure man', so Canada burned down the White House and stuff, and they're the only country in the entire history of the world to do that or something. The end." Lukas slowly nodded.

"That was.. decent, I guess. I was expecting it to be a lot more inaccurate, honestly. Just try to be more formal when you speak."

"But being formal is boringgg!" Matthias whined. "And you still said I got it right so like, whatever!"

Lukas was about to say something, when his phone started ringing.

"Oh, one sec." He said, pulling out his phone. He was quite happy to see it was Emil, even though he called every weekend anyway.

"Hei lillebror. How're you doing? Have you been going to bed at a reasonable time? Have you been eating good? ..Have you been saying no to drugs and cigarettes?" He went silent for a moment, before his face twisted into one of slight worry.

"Are you okay? You don't sound too good. There's a flu going around town, too. Have you been washing your hands?" He went silent again. "I'm coming home." He said finally. Matthias could hear frantic reassuring on the other end of the line, but Lukas seemed set on his decision.

"Nope, I'm coming home. You can't take care of yourself, and normally when you get sick it's either nothing or extremely sick. It's obvious you're the latter at the moment. I'll be home by tomorrow." He said, ending the call. Matthias stared at him.

"Is he okay? What's going on?" Matthias asked.

"He's sick and I'm going home to take care of him," Lukas said, searching around for anything he would need to pack. "I'm not letting him take care of himself, especially since he normally isn't the best at that and consumes all the licorice in the house when I leave for a even a little bit." Matthias went silent, before helping Lukas pick up all the books.

"I'm coming with you." Lukas did a double take.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you," Matthias said again.

"Why?"

"Dunno. I want to help. Plus, being alone would be really lonely." Lukas thought about it, before nodding.

"Fine. You can come. Just don't screw anything up."

"Got it!"

* * *

**Hooray Icey baby's sick!  
_WaitNoAuthorThatIsntAGoodThing_**

**He isn't like, deathly sick, but that type of sick where you're feeling super hot and dizzy and everything hurts and all you want to do is sleep but you're too tired to sleep. Is that just a flu? Probably just a flu. Be prepared for drama and crap, because that's what's gonna happen uwu**

**(Also that history thing between America, Canada and England was so much fun to write-)**


	5. Chapter 5

_***WARNING***_

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

* * *

After a pretty long car drive, they finally made it back to Lukas' city. Matthias had never actually been there, so his eyes were glued to the window

"I don't know what you find so interesting about here," Lukas said as they drove through the town and into the suburban part of the small city. "There's literally nothing to look at here. It's a really small town."

"Yeah, but I live in a really big city so it's cool to see how people live in these small ancient village-like places." Matthias explained, pressing his face on the window and probably scaring the ever-living crap out of the poor girl trying to walk her dog. Lukas rolled his eyes.

"It's not that small, stupid. Come on, we're here," He said, grabbing his backpack from the back seat and getting out of the car. Matthias mimicked his actions with a smile.

"So, what's your brother like?" He asked as Lukas unlocked the door. Said Norwegian shrugged.

"A teenager is the best way to put it. He listens to My Chemical Romance, locks himself away in his room and literally refuses to come out until I force him to, clings to his phone like it's his lifeline, you get the point." Lukas explained. Matthias made an 'ah' sound in understanding.

"Cool! I've never met a teenager who actually fits the stereotype."

"Well today's the day we change that. Be quiet, he might be sleeping." Lukas said, putting a finger to his lips and opening the door to Emil's room quietly.

~uwu~

The Icelander was sitting in bed, binging some new TV show he found on Netflix. Lukas was about to say hello quietly, before Matthias beat him to it.

"Hi! We're here to take care of you, Emily!" He declared triumphantly. Lukas facepalmed.

"It's Emil. He's a boy," He muttered quietly. Matthias shrugged.

"I dunno. He looks feminine. Guess that's a thing that runs in the family." Matthias said with a small smirk, nudging Lukas' shoulder. Lukas rolled his eyes and sat on the bed next to Emil.

"Hei, lillebror. This is Matthias, my roommate. He insisted on coming along," Lukas introduced. The Dane gave a nod when his name was called.

"That's right! We're gonna help you get better like, super quickly!" Emil sighed.

"It's bad enough I have to deal with Lukas treating me like a child, now you too?" He asked, giving them both looks that said "i can take care of myself just go. away."

"Yep!" Matthias said brightly, not noticing the tone of his voice at all. He sat down on Emil's other side, getting distracted and watching the show on his laptop.

"I'll go make you some soup, since I doubt you've been eating properly," Lukas said, getting up and ruffling Emil's hair. Emil quickly tidied it up again and rolled his eyes, scooting away from Matthias when there was room to do so.

"I have, for your information. Stop acting like I'm a helpless child."

"To me, you will always be a helpless child," Lukas said blankly. He was about to leave, before stopping at the door and looking back at the two. "If Matthias gives you any trouble, just scream and I'll kick him out of the house." Matthias pouted when he heard this.

"Hey! That's mean!"

"Try me." He said, finally leaving the room. Emil and Matthias looked at each other once he left.

"So.. Why did you decide to come help again?" Emil asked. Matthias shrugged.

"Being left alone in the dorm sounded lonely. Plus, I thought Lukas would need help." Emil snickered.

"Like hell he would ever need help. He could probably man the Millennium Falcon all by himself, and then do something else on top of that."

"I still want to be helpful anyways!" Matthias said determinedly. Emil shrugged.

"If you want to be helpful, could you like, try and get Lukas away from me as much as possible?" Matthias cocked his head to the side, confused.

"But he's supposed to be helping you. Why should I get him away from you..?"

"Because whenever I get sick he gets like, ten times more protective then he already does! I'm surprised he even let you come along, actually."

"Y'know, he's probably just so protective because he wants you to be okay." Emil shook his head.

"Well, I'm sixteen! I can take care of myself!" He said, puffing his chest up to further prove his point. Matthias smiled and ruffled the younger's hair.

"Whatever you say, dude. Now can we watch the episode? This looks like a good one."

"You haven't even watched the first season," Emil said, a bit confused. Matthias shrugged.

"Still looks like a good episode!"

~uwu~

When Lukas came back with a bowl of soup, he was happy to see that Emil and Matthias seemed to be getting along instead of fighting to the death. He quietly slipped into the room and into bed next to Emil.

"Here. Careful, it's hot," He warned, handing the bowl to Emil.

"I know that, stupid. I learned how heat works a while back, believe it or not." Emil said sarcastically, taking a sip.

"Did Matthias bother you at all?" Lukas asked, ignoring the looks he was getting from said Dane.

"Dude, that's still really mean. Come on."

"No, actually," Emil said with a shrug. "He's okay. Kind of annoying, but okay."

"See? I'm not the only one who thinks you're annoying," Lukas said somewhat cheerfully. (well, as cheerful as you can be when your tone of voice is literally emotionless)

"Wow, guys. Stop bullying me, jeez!"

"It's not bullying, it's facts," Lukas said, pulling Emil closer to him without realizing he was doing it. Emil groaned, but didn't say anything since he was pretty used to this by now. Matthias probably would've kept to Emil's request, if he realized what was going on and wasn't so absorbed into the show.

The two brother eventually quieted down and started watching, too. Looking at them both, Emil decided this time might be a lot more tolerable than the other times that Lukas took care of him. Maybe with Matthias around, Lukas wouldn't spend all his time insisting on being with Emil. This might work out well. ..Or it won't, but he was hoping for the first one.

* * *

**So, I kinda feel like I could've done better on this chapter, but I'm seriously sleep deprived so this is probably the best you're gonna get. Hopefully it's actually good and not trash-**

**I feel like I might've wrote someone OOC, but I don't exactly know who yet.. Maybe when I actually have energy I'll look through this chapter and fix that character soon enough~**

**Please rate and review! (I mean, only if you want to. Don't wanna like, force you into doing that)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_*WARNING*_**

**_I DO NOT OWN HETALIA_**

* * *

It had been about a week since Lukas and Matthias had come to take care of Emil, and they could all see the improvement. Every day Emil looked a lot better, and by the end of the week he was able to get out of bed and roam around again. Lukas had gone out to go run some errands, so it was just Matthias and Emil sitting in the living room. It was silent, as Matthias was playing with legos and Emil was looking at memes and texting on his phone, but it was more of a peaceful silence. After a while, Emil looked up from his phone and gave Matthias a confused look.

"..Where did you get those legos from?" He asked. Matthias looked up for a second and shrugged.

"Well, I got them from my backpack. I always carry around a container of legos!"

"Why?"

"Why not?" Matthias asked with a smile. "Also, I'm Danish, and that's what us Danish people do!" Emil blinked.

"I highly doubt that." Matthias rolled his eyes teasingly and gestured for Emil to come closer.

"Hey, do you wanna build with them too? Come on, it'll be a lot of fun!" Hesitantly, Emil put his phone down and sat next to Matthias, taking some legos. He had no idea why he was doing this, actually. Most other times he would just refuse, so why was he doing it now? Glancing over at Matthias' sculpture, he did a double take.

"Hey, did you look at a manual or something?" He asked, leaning in closer to look at the house the Dane had made.

"No, why?"

"Because this is a really good house. It looks exactly like the ones that they have in actual sets," Emil said, just watching Matthias work on it in fascination. Matthias hummed with a smile.

"Takk! Why don't you show me something you made?" He asked, looking over at Emil. The younger shrugged and showed him the thing he was working on.

"It's supposed to be a horse.." He muttered awkwardly. Matthias gently took the giraffe-looking horse and examined it closely.

"It's really good!"

"You don't have to say that. I know it's bad," Emil muttered. Matthias shook his head.

"No, it's actually really good! I like the creative liberty you took! Especially how you used this piece for the tail," He said, pointing at a specific piece. Emil stared at him.

"You.. actually think it's good?"

"Uh, have I been speaking another language this whole time? Yeah, it's good!" Matthias' eyes lit up as he got an idea. "Oh! What if I made you my apprentice? Then you could learn anything and everything there is to know about being a master builder!"

"A master builder? Like that dumb thing they use in the lego movie?"

"It's not dumb! It's art!"

"Okay, art. But doesn't playing with legos seem a bit.. childish to you?" Emil asked. Matthias shook his head.

"Nope! Why?"

"I mean, legos are kind of kid's toys, and you're an adult. Don't you think that it's a little weird you still like them so much?"

"Nope! Just because they're _aimed _at kids doesn't mean that they're just for kids! The whole point is to make people happy, ja?" Emil slowly nodded.

"I guess.."

"So are ya interested in becoming the best lego builder in the world's apprentice?"

"Sure?"

"Hooray!" Matthias flung his arms in the air happily. "Okay, let's start with the lesson one: The Endless Possibilities of the Lego Brick." He said, pulling out a regular lego brick and explaining all the things you can do with it to Emil. Surprisingly, Emil found himself listening to every word. He didn't really know why, but hanging out with Matthias was not as annoying as he thought it would be.

~uwu~

Lukas came home a while later, carrying a bunch of groceries. While walking to the kitchen, he noticed Emil and Matthias.. hanging out together? Now, that didn't really seem like much, but it kind of was to Lukas, especially since Emil seemed interested in what Matthias was saying. He couldn't remember the last time Emil looked genuinely interested in what he was saying or actually wanted to hang out with him instead of Lukas forcing him to. He shrugged off the thought, anyway. It was good that they were getting along, right?

Matthias looked up from examining Emil's house and smiled at Lukas.

"Hiya Luke! Wanna come play with us?" Emil looked a little embarrassed when Matthias said 'play', but waved at Lukas, too.

"Don't call me Luke, we've gone over that. And I have to put these away, if you haven't noticed," He said, holding up the bags in his hands. Matthias nodded, getting up.

"I'll help! Come on, Emil!" He said, lending Emil a hand and helping him up. Lukas also found that a bit interesting, how willingly he decided to help. Normally it involved a lot of nagging..

~uwu~

Soon enough, they did put everything away. When they were finished, Matthias looked over to Lukas with an excited smile.

"Wanna play with us _now_?" Sighing, Lukas rolled his eyes.

"Sure? What were you guys even playing?"

"With legos," Emil said, walking back to the living room and sitting on floor. Matthias and Lukas sat on either side of him, Matthias continuing his lesson on how legos are the greatest thing to ever grace this world and that nothing else can ever compare to the legend that are these plastic building blocks. Lukas found himself paying attention too for some reason, and before he knew it Matthias had taught him and Emil how to make pretty good looking houses.

"See? You just learned from the master! You guys should be proud of yourselves!" Matthias said with a smile, picking one up to look at it. Emil shrugged.

"I guess it looks okay.."

"I'm surprised you has enough pieces to build three," Lukas said, examining his house.

"Lukas my dear friend, you can build anything with enough imagination."

"You totally sound like a cheesy kid's cartoon," Emil said, smirking.

"Heck I do! Hey, this can be my way to pay you back for your history lessons, Lukas! I'll teach you and Emil how to make the most awesome things with legos! Whaddya guys say?"

Emil and Lukas looked at each other, before shrugging.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

**joehwifjoafhew;gnvgwpgnowgnoewgwshvoew oH MY GOSH IM SO SORRYYY-**

**I originally had a different thing planned for this chapter, but I couldn't get it to work. Right. So I struggled with it for about 2 weeks before scrapping it and then the corona virus happened and I felt so uninspired and I know these are just excuses I'M soRRY**

**aNYway I think I have a good idea for the plot again, and I swEar I will start uploading weekly again-**


End file.
